Found You
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: TaeJin Couple / BTS / Chanbaek / Brothership. Happy reading


Found You

Cast : Kim Taehyung ; Kim SeokJin ; BaekHyun ; Chanyeol

Genre : Sad ; Hurt/Comfort

Author : Sintia Zahra.

Summary : Tentang Taehyung yang terus menerus mencari kakak nya,SeokJin

.

.

.

.

.

Found You

.

.

.

.

.

 _BabyChanBaekYeol's Present_

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 30 Desember 2014.**

Pria berusia 19 tahun itu terduduk di lantai apartement nya yang dingin. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Ya, dia menangis.. dan untuk pertama kalinya menangis setelah 19 tahun tidak menangis… dia memeluk boneka teddy bear kecil kesayangan nya yang sudah kusam dengan erat. Pandangan nya kosong dan menyedihkan… Ya, dia mengingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu, kejadian yang merupakan pukulan keras dalam hidup nya….

 _FLASHBACK….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul,30 Desember 1999 11.30 P.M**

Seorang bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun ini sedang meringkuk kedinginan di depan rumah nya sambil terus memeluk boneka teddy bear kecil. Semua orang yang lewat tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang kedinginan. Waktu terus berlalu,hingga tengah malam pun anak kecil yang sangat lucu ini masih meringkuk di depan pintu gerbang rumah nya.

"SeokJin Hyung.. Hyung dimana? Taehyung takut.. disini dingin"...

 _Flashback… 5 hours ago_

 _Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun sedang menemani adik nya bermain di sebuah taman bermain di daerah rumah nya. Seokjin –nama anak itu- sedang membantu Taehyung –Adiknya- membuat sebuah istana pasir_

" _Hyung.. Taehyung Haus.." Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah lucu nya._

" _Arraseo.. Hyung beli air minum dulu ne.. Taehyung jangan kemana-mana,Arra?" Ucap SeokJin sambil mengusap surai lembut adik nya_

 _Taehyung hanya mengangguk patuh…_

 _Namun, Sampai malam tiba.. SeokJin tidak pernah kembali…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Panti asuhan 'Little Angel', 30 desember 2001,08.00 P.M**

Disini lah Taehyung sekarang,di sebuah panti asuhan yang lumayan besar dan luas. Fasilitas lengkap,tempat nyaman,dan para perawat-perawat yang baik membuat Taehyung –seharus nya- sedikit lebih baik. Untung ada orang yang masih mempunyai hati nurani pada malam itu.. Ya,dia dibawa seorang dermawan pemilik panti asuhan ini setelah melihat Taehyung meringkuk kedinginan di depan rumah nya.

Tapi..

Taehyung berubah..

Tidak ada lagi keceriaan di matanya..

Dia menjadi anak yang sangat pendiam,bahkan dirinya tidak punya teman. Para perawat sudah menganjurkan nya berbaur dengan anak lain,tapi dirinya lebih memilih sendirian,hanya boneka teddy bear kecil yang menjadi teman nya…

Tiap malam, Taehyung berdiri di depan jendela kamar nya sambil berdoa dan menangis

"Tuhan.. kembalikan SeokJin Hyung ku.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _12 years later…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul , 30 desember 2013 Taehyung's Apartement**

KRIIIINGGG KRIIIINGGG KRIIIIING

Taehyung terbangun karena suara berisik alarm yang membuat kepala nya pening seketika. Ya,Disinilah sekarang seorang Kim Taehyung berada,di apartemen kecil dan sederhana namun –bisa dibilang- nyaman. Taehyung beranjak dari kasur nya sambil menghela nafas kasar. Wait,ada apa dengan nya?

'Sial,aku kepagian..' Gumam nya sembari merapihkan rambutnya di depan cermin. Ternyata Taehyung terlalu pagi mengatur jam pada alarm nya,hahaha…

Taehyung kecil tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan,berbakat,dan pendiam.. Ya, setelah 10 tahun tinggal di panti asuhan, Taehyung memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. _Tanpa ditemani Hyung nya._ Taehyung lelah berharap, Taehyung lelah berdoa dan menangis, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pasrah dengan keadaan, terserah bagaimana kabar kakak nya dan dimana dia tinggal,dia sudah tidak peduli. _Tapi jauh di lubuk hati nya, dia terus mengharapkan bahwa sang kakak masih hidup…_

Taehyung membasuh wajah nya dan memakai sepatu, Taehyung berniat untuk lari pagi di _Jogging track_ yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah nya. Taehyung merapihkan rambut nya –lagi- di depan cermin lalu menghela nafas kasar. Taehyung melirik boneka teddy bear kecil nya yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur nya. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar.. _SeokJin Hyung.. Andai kau disini…_

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang membersihkan jendela di sebuah kafe tempat nya bekerja, tiba-tiba seseorang mengangetkkan nya dari belakang

"Baekhyun Hyung, berhentilah bermain-main.." Ucap nya dengan nada yang amat datar.

"Pfttt, Usaha mu gagal lagi, Baek…" Ucap Chanyeol –teman Taehyung-

"Diam kau Dobi.. Taehyung-ah, bisa kah kau kaget sekaliiii saja? Aku tidak pernah berhasil mengerjai mu.." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti/?

"Hhh- arraseo, aku kaget.. kau mengagetkan ku" Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah yang datar.

"Yakkk!" Baekhyun berteriak sembari menjitak kepala Taehyung.

"Yakkk Kau membuat ku tuli, Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol membalas teriak.

"Dobi! Kau berisiikkk!" Ucap Baekhyun tidak kalah kencang.

"CUKUP!" Ucap Tahehyung dengan nada yang tegas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bungkam.

"Kalian membuatku sakit kepala, jinjja…" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung menuju kearah dapur, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil menyalahkan satu sama lain.

 _Tanpa Taehyung sadari, Seseorang sedang memperhatikan nya dari balik jendela kafe…_

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung.. ada pelanggan yang mencari mu.." Ucap Baekhyun saat Taehyung sedang memainkan ponsel nya. _Melihat foto Seokjin kecil lebih tepat nya…_

Taehyung segera memasukkan ponselnya "Nuguya? Apa ada yang salah dengan perlakuan ku dengan pelanggan itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu nya sebagai tanda 'aku-tidak-tahu'. Taehyung merapihkan seragam nya dan keluar menghampiri pelanggan bertopi tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum tampan nya.

"Aku membutuhkan identitas mu.." Ucap orang tsb dingin.

"Maaf ?" Taehyung merasa bingung. Mungkinkah ia salah dengar?

"Aku ingin kau menyebutkan biodata mu.." Ucap pelanggan tersebut sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas "Kim Taehyung, lahir pada tanggal 30 desember 1995. Apa itu cukup tuan?" ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang datar.

Pelanggan tersebut menarik Taehyung ke sebuah gang kecil sampan Kafe tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, saya masih harus bekerja.." Ucap Taehyung sembari menepis tangan pelanggan tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak mengenali suara ku ?" Ucap pelanggan itu dengan nada frustasi.

"Memang nya anda siapa hingga saya harus mengenal anda?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas.

Pelanggan tersebut membuka topi nya..

Taehyung terlonjak kaget..

"K-kau….." Ucap nya tidak percaya, benarkah ini dia? Atau dia sedang bermimpi?

Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum hangat "Long time no see, Taehyung-ah…"

Raut wajah Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa di jelaskan setelah mengetahui siapa pelanggan itu sebenarnya, otak nya terus berpikir reaksi apakah yang harus dia tunjukkan pada pelanggan tersebut

 _Apakah aku harus gembira melihat nya kembali ?, apakah aku harus memelukknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukan nya?. Atau sebaliknya, apakah aku harus memaki dan memarahinya karena meninggalkan ku sendirian ? tapi.. aku merindukan nya.._

Taehyung bertanya dengan nada yang amat datar "Darimana saja kau ?"

Pelanggan tersebut hanya menunduk.

"Dan kenapa kau kembali setelah kau pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian di taman ?"

Ya, Taehyung masih mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Pelanggan tersebut lagi-lagi hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Kau tak pernah tau.. aku selalu menunggu mu kembali.. tapi kau kemana ?" ucap Taehyung sembari mendorong pundak pelanggan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap pelanggan tersebut pelan.

"Cih, hanya maaf?, kau pikir maaf bisa memperbaiki semuanya?" Taehyung mulai kehabisan kesabaran nya.

Pelanggan tersebut tetap bungkam.

"Kemana kau selama ini ? bahkan kau tidak pernah memberikan kabar atau sekedar menelfon atau mengirim pesan bahwa kau baik-baik saja?!" Ucap Taehyung sembari menatap tajam pelanggan tsb.

Pelanggan tsb hanya memainkan jari nya.

Mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca "Aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Tiap malam aku menangis dan berdoa agar kau kembali, atau setidak nya kau memberikan kabar padaku. Namun kenyataan yang ku dapat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Hingga akirnya aku memutuskan untuk melupakan semua nya." Dan butiran Kristal bening jatuh darimatanya.

Pelanggan tersebut menatap dalam Taehyung.

Taehyung menghapus airmata nya kasar "Darimana saja kau?"

Pelanggan tsb diam.

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Taehyung. Dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran nya

Pelanggan tsb menghela nafas "Aku di culik.."

Taehyung hanya tertawa sinis "Heh, aku memang lebih muda dari mu, tapi aku tidak bodoh."

Pelanggan tsb membulatkan matanya _'ada apa dengan nya? Kata-kata nya sangat tajam. Benarkah ini dia yang selama ini ku cari?'_ batin nya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Pelanggan tsb menatap Taehyung

Taehyung menggeleng "Aku SANGAT tidak percaya pada mu. Pembohong."

Mata pelanggan tsb berkaca-kaca "Saat aku membeli minum, ada seorang wanita cantik yang menawari ku minuman, tanpa pikir panjang aku meminumnya dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di London. Kau tau kenapa aku tidak pernah memberi mu kabar? Itu karena saat itu aku tak tau dimana keberadaan mu, aku tidak tau kau bersama siapa. Aku hanya berharap ada orang baik yang mau mengasuh mu sementara.." Pelanggan tsb tersenyum perih.

Taehyung diam memperhatikan pelanggan tsb

"Wanita itu menjadikan ku seorang budak di rumahnya yang amat sangat besar. Lalu saat aku berumur 17 tahun, aku berhasil melarikan diri ke New castle. Disana aku bertemu dengan orang yang berbaik hati membawa ku kembali ke korea. Dan.. Im here now.." Pelanggan tsb tersenyum tipis.

Namun raut wajah Taehyung tidak berubah. Tetap datar.

"Aku membenci mu.." Taehyung pergi meninggalkan pelanggan tsb yang masih berdiri mematung. Pelanggan tersebut hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi..

Tanpa pelanggan tsb sadari, wajah Taehyung mendadak sedih ketika pelanggan tsb pergi.

"Hey, siapa dia? Kekasih mu? Atau suami mu?" Cecar Baekhyun ketika Taehyung masuk ke kafe.

"Bukan…" Taehyung kembali mengelap meja yang kotor.

"Tapi kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan nya, seperti seorang adik kakak" Ucap Chanyeol polos. Baekhyun meng-iyakan.

"Shut up ur mouth, I don't have a brother" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Baek, apa kau satu pikiran dengan ku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang asik Picking his nose - -"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asik melamun.

"Mungkinkah Taehyung sedang datang bulan?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun reflek menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukul ku?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Bodoh, Dia itu laki-laki. Dobi bodoh mu belum hilang juga ternyata.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu meninggal Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus kepala nya tercinta.

Taehyung meringkuk di dalam kamar mandi. Otak nya terus memutar kenangan masa lalu yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul yang manis.

"Welcome Hyung… Saranghae.." Gumam nya, dan butiran Kristal beninng kembali jatuh dari matanya. Taeyung terisak, otak nya masih terus memutar bagai kaset yang rusak. Diulang dan terus terulang.

"Aku harus menemuinya. Yah, harus.." Gumam nya sembari menghapus airmatanya. Taehyung bangkit dan keluar dari toilet.

"Baekhyun hyung, Aku izin pulang nee.." ucap nya sembari ganti baju.

"Kau mau kemana Taehyung-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang menggoreng kentang.

"Ada urusan, aku pergi ne~" Taehyung tersenyum tipis lalu pergi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun termenung.

"Baek… Kau lihat itu?" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyung mengangguk "Sangat.. manis"

"For the first time, He's smiling…"

Taehyung berjalan santai, bibirnya terus tersenyum, otaknya terus berimajinasi tentang apa yang akan dia dan Hyung nya lakukan setelah mereka bertemu. Bibirnya terus tersenyum simpul. _Senyumnya kembali…_

 _Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama…_

Saat Taehyung melewati persimpangan jalan, terlihat kerumunan yang amat ramai, Taehyung pun penasaran dan mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Ada kecelakaan parah rupanya..

Saat melihat korbannya, Taehyung tidak mampu menutup mata dan mulutnya..

Dia mendekati korban perlahan..

"H-hyung…" suaranya bergetar, dia langsung memangku kepala korban tsb.

"Tae… Aku menyayangi mu, maafkan aku… " Ucap korban tsb sembari mengelus pipi Taehyung, korban tsb memejamkan mata…

"Tidak.. Hyung bangun! A-ambulance nya akan datang sebentar lagi, bertahanlah…" Airmata Taehyung mengalir deras, dia menggenggam lembut tangan korban tsb.

Tapi pelanggan tsb tidak merespon nya… _Terlambat._

"Hyung! Bangun! Jangan pergi! Hiks hyung.." Taehyung memeluk tubuh kaku korban tsb dengan rasa penyesalan yang amat besar…

 _One Year later…_

 **10 Juli 2015.**

Taehyung mengusap nisan Seokjin yang terlihat masih bagus tsb, menandakan bahwa orang tsb belum lama pergi. Taehyung tidak menangis, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu Hyung.. Aku menyayangi mu, aku tau kau sudah bahagia bersama eomma dan appa disana.. Tunggu aku.."

.

.

.

" _Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya. Hanya menunggu saat yang tepat, terserah Tuhan mau mempercepat atau memperlambat keindahan itu. Anggap saja ini sebagai permainan takdir._ "

Kim Taehyung (Found You)

.

.

.

.

FIN.

Lapak cuap-cuap author._.

Fuh~ *tiup debu

Entah udah berapa lama ga ngeshare disini hoho *_*

Oh iya, maaf kalau feel nya ga dapet ya, ini pertamakalinya author pake cast BTS hoho~

Nah,

Maaf kalau kelek,

Review please^^


End file.
